Mia and Me - Episode 208
A Father's Feather is the eighth episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary When Mia arrives in Centopia, she learns that Onchao is missing. He had an argument with his mother Lyria about his father Ono and went to go look for him. Plot At the farm, Renzo is looking over what money he currently has, and looks over at his old guitar. Mia comes downstairs and asks what he is doing. Renzo asks if Mia wants to come pick strawberries with him. Meanwhile, at Contessa's ranch, Violetta questions if it is really necessary to put Sapphire down, asking if they can't just set it free in the forest or something. Mia learns from Mario that Contessa had Sapphire sent to be slaughtered. They head to try to save Sapphire, and Renzo manages to negotiate and reach an agreement with the person running the place, allowing them to bring Sapphire back to live on Renzo's farm. Mia's bracelet begins glowing after they return to the farm, and she excuses herself to head inside to find a carrot to feed to Sapphire. Arriving in Centopia, Yuko is telling Mo about Simo, and is clearly a bit annoyed with Yuko showing so much interest in him. Mia tells Yuko and Mo about the riddle, and try to figure out what it means. Yuko spots a unicorn approaching, and Mia realizes that it's Lyria. Mia asks Lyria what is wrong, and learns that Onchao has gone missing. Onchao went somewhere on his own after they got into an argument after Lyria refused to tell Onchao more about his father, believing there to be things that Onchao wasn't ready to know yet. Mia and the others head off to look for Onchao. As Onchao wanders around on his own, he is spotted by Tukito, who runs off to report to Rixel. Rixel is trying to help Gurga build up an resistance to the peppers the elves have weaponized against them, but is not having much success. Tuquito shows up, and lets Rixel know that he saw Onchao heading through the Blackwood Forest on his own. Gargona questions how Rixel could possibly understand what Tukito was telling him, as they head out. Arriving near the unicorn herd, Mia asks Onchao's friend Esko where Onchao went. Esko tells Mia that Onchao mentions unicorns made of plants, which the group realizes refers to the nature unicorns they met in the Blackwood Forest. Realizing Onchao is attempting to find the crown on his own, the elves fly off to find him before he gets into trouble. Rixel expresses displeasure with having to move through the Blackwood Forest, and is spotted by Simo as he heads further in to look for Onchao. Onchao continues to look around for the nature unicorns, until they appear before him. Mia, Yuko and Mo wonder how they should go about searching for Onchao, with Yuko suggesting they send a signal to Simo. Mo wants to keep looking on his own, and tries to lead the group. Rixel has already spotted Onchao, and Simo, observing from a nearby tree, sends out the butterfly from his ring to find Yuko. Rixel scares away the other three unicorns with his whip. Yuko notices Simo's butterfly, and the group follow it to where Simo is. Rixel has Onchao concerned with Gurga's fireballs, and tries to use the potion to get him under his control. However, Simo manages to snatch the vial from him. Mia and the others arrive, and fight off the fireballs. With Simo's help, the group manage to drive Rixel and Gurga away. After Mia hugs Onchao and tells him not to wander off on his own again, Onchao tells her what the three nature unicorns told him. Simo and Mo introduce themselves to each other, and Mo eventually admits that Simo's not that bad. Simo admits he's not ready to head to the palace to meet all the other elves yet. The group return to the plains, and Onchao reunites with Lyria. The nature unicorns did tell Onchao about his father, but they don't know what happened to him. Lyria apologizes for not telling him before, and explains what happened back then. When Panthea attacked, Ono split his crown into four parts, giving three of the parts to his friends, the Stone Unicorn, the Star Unicorn and the Crystal Unicorn, before flying off to parts unknown. Lyria gives Onchao a feather that Ono left behind from the last time she saw him. Mia has to return to her own world, and goes back outside to see Sapphire. Major Events * Mia, Mario and Renzo save Sapphire, the di Nola's horse, from being put down. * Onchao went missing when Lyria didn't tell him about his father. * The elves fly to Blackwell Forest after they discover he went to see the nature unicorns. * Simo and the group run Rixel out of the forest. * Lyria explains Onchao's fathers past. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "When on a great quest you would roam, first learn the secrets kept at home." * You learn about Ono's crown in this episode. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 3 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2